Dome
by xSuperxNinjaxBunnyx
Summary: Arthur has lived his entire life separated from the outside world. Good thing a blonde runaway is there to save him. Full Summary inside. Better than it sounds. Multiple Pairings  list inside . Rating may change.
1. A Not So Ordinary Day

**Full Summary:** Arthur has lived his entire life separated from the outside world by the large dome that surrounds the city. With the hooded praying statues that cover nearly ever corner and the suspicious ceremony that occurs every May 19th, who wouldn't be suspicous? Two months before Arthur is suposed to go through the ceremony himself, he soon finds himself in more danger than he had ever imagined. Good thing a blonde runaway is there to save him.

**Things that you need to know:** This is an AU that takes place somewhere in the future. In this future most of the world is in ruins and the only (known) civilizations are large cities inside domes that are scattered across the world. This one happens to be in the United States. It's somewhere in the southeastern states either in (what used to be) North/South Carolina, Georgia, or Tennessee. Each families' house is built exactly the same with three bedrooms and one full bathroom on the upper floor. On the lower floor there is a living room (to the left of the front door), a kitchen (to the left of the front door), and a bathroom under the stairs (right in front of the door).

**Pairings:** USUK, Spamano, GerIta, PruCan, FranceXSeychelles, Giripan with a sprinkle of Turkey, RoChu, PrussiaXHungaryXAustria, LietPol, SuFin, DenNor, Hong KongXTaiwan, ThailandXVietnam, RomeXGermania, NetherlandsXBeligum and other couples.

**Minor Characters/Characters who I've given human names or do not have well know human names:** Kaoru (Hong Kong), MeiMei (Taiwan), Bella (Belgium), Abel (Netherlands), Vy (Vietnam), Michelle (Seychelles), Gupta (Egypt), Carlos (Cuba), Ismet (Turkish Republic of Nothern Cyprus), and Monaca (Monaco).

**Characters who appear that need names:** Cyprus, Thailand, Wy, Seaborg, Wy, Picardy, and Osaka.

**Genderbent Characters:** Petey (Sealand), Emile (Iceland)

**Warnings:** Brainwashing, disutopia, kidnapping/saving (your choice), creepy hooded praying statues, France, swearing, created (fake) religon, evil concil members, probably blood later on, sarcastic author, bored author, school, theivery, breaking and entering, France, and brainless people.

Ideas from: _The Giver_ (Lois Lowry), _Doctor Who_, and _Museum of Thieves_ (Lian Tanner).

Please note that the author disapproves of making utopias. As shown in _The Giver_ (Lois Lowry) utopias do not always work. The author also disapproves of making a religon were creepy hooded praying people are the Gods. As shown in _Doctor Who_ they might not have heads then they will pull out lightsabers out of no where and try to kill you. The author does not think that people who smile constantly are brainless however they do agree that people who are smiling constantly have something to hide. This story should not be taken seriously and neither should the author.

On a final note, the author has been a sarcastic smart ass lately. Please disregard any insulting comments for the author was attempting to be funny and failing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia I just have an overactive imagination and no life.

* * *

><p>Dome<p>

Chapter 1: A Not So Ordinary Day

* * *

><p>It was the same thing every day.<p>

6:45 AM – Wake up

6:50 AM – Get dressed

6:55 AM – Make the bed

7:00 AM – Brush hair and attempt to make it look nice

7:02 AM – Put on shoes and socks

7:05 AM – grab books and double check everything

7:09 AM – Head down to the kitchen

7:10 AM – Sit down and eat toast and eggs

7:25 AM – Gulp down orange juice

7:26 AM – Thank parents for breakfast while putting the dishes in the sink

7:27 AM – Head back upstairs

7:28 AM – Brush teeth

7:32 AM – Wash face

7:40 AM – Go back downstairs

7:41 AM – Say goodbye to parents

7:44 AM – Go outside

7:45 AM – Get into the line for boys in alphabetical order

8:00 AM – Arrive at school

8:10 AM – Start class

8:12 AM – English class

10:12 AM – Math class

12:12 PM – Lunch and break

1:12 PM – Safety class

4:12 PM – Be escorted home in the lines

4:30 PM – Freedom until dinner

6:00 PM – Dinner

7:00 PM – Thank parents and wash the dishes

7:15 PM – Shower

7:45 PM – Get dressed

7: 50 PM – Brush teeth

7:55 PM – Say goodnight to family

8:00 PM – Go to bed

Repeat.

The same damn routine every. Single. _Fucking_. Day. This is what I thought able as I stared tiredly at the clock on my night stand. The red numbers gleamed as if mocking me. I felt the sudden urge to throw it against the wall and watch it shatter but this would get me into trouble. Trouble was not allowed. Not here.

I pushed myself out of bed and pulled on long brown pants that were neither dressy nor casual and a short sleeved button up white shirt. As I went through my daily routine thoughts ran through my head.

I thought about how stupid everything was. How we had to go through the same thing every day never taking a break except for the holidays. That is if they still allowed them. They would be cancelled every-so-often for this reason or that, but we all knew (or at least I knew) that the holidays had been cancelled simply because they were too fun. There was no school which made children do things on their own. This led to free and creative thinking which in the adult's minds caused chaos. And this was something that the town leaders hated. Actually it wasn't the town leaders that hated this. Anyone with a good head on their shoulders could see that the Mayor was just a pretty face. Of course there were very few who could figure this out. Anyone over sixteen was a mindless, smiling idiot. Once a year the people turning sixteen would all walk through the town and into the building were the Mayor and the town leaders worked. There would be a huge celebration and everyone would crowd around them and cheer. When the last person was inside the large doors would slam shut and the crowd would disappear. Each child would come out with a large smile on their face and a look of utter happiness in their eyes after two hours. No one knew what happened to them. No one talked about it either. Whoever did was not seen again.

I attempted to straighten my hair but failed miserably. Huffing I gave up and set the brush down. And searched for my shoes and socks. Both were brown and boring. I always thought it had something to do with the multiple statues of hooded praying people whose faces were hidden from the world. They littered the town and there was at least one in each home. 'Guardians' the adults called them. 'Gods' said the Mayor. '_Watching_ out for _us_' hinted my best friend, Kiku. I looked at the small shrine we had in the living room with one standing on top of it. Watching us indeed, I agreed silently. Listening too. I walked into the kitchen and sat down to the normal breakfast of two eggs and two buttered triangular pieces of toast. I ate quickly my thoughts still wondering. I would finally get to find out what happened to the sixteen year olds this year since I was turning sixteen myself. May 19th at exactly noon. The same day and same exact time as everyone else. Though honestly I was terrified to find out what was going to happen. I didn't want to come out smiling forever and brainless. I liked my brain. It wasn't going anywhere in my mind. Of course I couldn't just play sick. Very few got sick here. The ones that did disappeared. Our city was 'perfect' we were told. And no one argued.

I spit out the mixture of water and toothpaste. And grabbed a bar of soap before splashing water on my face. I only had two months left before I lost myself. Just two. It was such a short period of time. Not long enough for things to be changed. No it'd be many years before things changed.

Quickly I hurried out the door with a quickly goodbye to my parents and my little sister, Petey, and fell into order. With the other male children whose last names started with K. I could see Kiku just a few people up from me. His head was facing forwards but I could tell there was a faint smile on his face. I smiled softly as well even though he couldn't see it and headed to the school.

The school building was a large white building in the center of town. It was one of the four buildings that surrounded the Mayor's office. The walls were made of large slabs of sandy stone. A large red wooden door sat upon white stairs made of the same material as the walls as if it were sitting on a throne. There were no windows to let in light from the fake sun that shone down upon us. The group split into four groups. Some of us turned right. Some left. Kiku's went straight and downstairs. My group went straight and upstairs. I looked at Kiku with sadness in my green eyes and his brown eyes returned it. I didn't like being separated from him. We were much stronger when we were together but I guess that is why the classes were split up like they were. There was no rebellion wanted in this city. Two people together was something that the leaders feared. They did not want anyone to be smart enough to figure anything out so they kept close people apart when they could. This is the same reason we did not learn about anything that happened in the past. And to them science was a useless skill. English and math were taught because they didn't want people to be completely idiotic and they were the two things needed for jobs in the town.

Finally English and math class ended and we were free to go to lunch and take a break. I waited at the bottom of the flight of stairs I went up and the top of the stairs that Kiku had gone down. The hallways slowly cleared and I became worried since I had yet to see my friend. Finally, a teacher, dressed in a long black robe ushered me away from the stairs and to the cafeteria. I grabbed a sandwich, water, and an apple and sat down at the usual table where Kiku and I sat along his friends. They all got along with Kiku but for some reason they all seemed to hate me. Especially the one with dark brown bushy eyebrows that was called 'Koaru'. He liked to sit across from me and smirk as if something dark had just crossed his mind. I could only hope it didn't have to do with me but yet, I knew it did. Out of the six people that sat at our table MeiMei was the only girl. She had long and wavy chestnut brown hair and her smile was as sweet and as heavenly as a smile could get. Though one wrong move and her glare could make a grown man fall over and die. Nice girl. Im Yong was the loudest person I had ever met but thankfully Yao (the voice of reason at the table) had managed to always calm him down before he got into trouble.

When I sat down alone Yao's had a look of surprise and worry on his face. "Where's Kiku?" he asked.

I shrugged wrapping my sandwich but not intending to eat it. I could feel the rest of the table's eyes on me, each pair filled with worry.

"Arthur," Yao was about to continue but I stood up abruptly.

A smile crept up on me as I saw the jet black hair walk through the doors. I jumped out my seat and walked quickly over to him, since running was not allowed.

"Kiku, what happened?" I asked looking at him. My eyes were filled with worry but yet the happiness I was feeling was overflowing.

He pushed my hands off of his shoulders and his eyes traveled to the ground. "Nothing." He said simply.

I frowned. "But, Kiku, no one ever gets held up after class unless…" I trailed off not wanting the adults to hear.

"No really it was nothing." He walked over to the table and sat down.

Yao looked at him with concern. "Kiku, why are you late, aru?" he asked softly.

Kiku shook his head stubbornly refusing to tell us anything. He stared at the table for a moment before speaking up. "Are you going to eat your apple?" he asked quietly.

I handed it to him and began to pick at my sandwich.

"Later." I heard Kiku whisper quickly before taking a bite of his apple.

Safety class was right after lunch and it lasted forever. Seriously this class was three hours long. Each and every person in this city had taken the safety class every school year. It never changed except for a few added rules here and there but they all followed the same basic pattern. Don't cause trouble. Don't leave the city. Don't question what is done.

"I won't lie to you." Claimed the teacher, "The outside world is cold and cruel. Leave the safety of the dome and you will be captured almost instantly by slavers." I snorted. Did he think we were children? These were the stories told to children to keep them from doing anything that the city does not wish. "The dome is created to keep dangers like that out." More like to keep us in. "Every choice is made to protect you and keep each and every one of us in this city safe."

Another hour of lecturing and the bell finally rang. The students walked out of the building talking to their friends as they gathered their belongings and got into lines as they prepared to go home. I walked into the house and exchanged the normal greetings with my parents before placing my things in my room and heading back outside. I walked down the streets for a while before taking a quick turn into a narrow street. The street opened a bit to reveal an area no larger than the bathroom in my house. I placed an open hand against the dirty and rough wall. It was the outer wall of the dome and from what I knew this is the only place that you could actually go up to it and touch it. The small space was basically untouched and forgotten by all except Kiku and me. It had become our secret meeting place from the moment we found it. Here we could talk about anything and not be heard.

"Arthur?" I turned around hearing my name and saw the small form that belonged to Kiku.

"Yeah, I'm here." I responded.

He seemed nervous and on high alert. "Arthur, I… I have to tell you something…"

The breath caught in my throat. "Of course. What is it?" I asked worried for his answer.

* * *

><p>And I will stop there for now. But don't worry, I'll be writing the next chapter after I finish this. Infact I'm probably typing it as we speak unless of course chapter two is already up. In that case I am not typing chapter two, but possibly one of the other chapters or another story. Or it is even possible that I am doing homework. Or perhaps I am slacking.<p>

Screw it I'm more than likely slacking.

For the people reading my other stories: Sorry I got bored with them. I'll get back to them eventually... I hope... I have ideas for them they but they've morphed back into idea clouds. They are still in the works though. I don't want to abandon them!

For the people who do not know what Idea Clouds are: First off they suck. Its when you have an idea for a story or something but you barely know anything about it like where its going or what the characters are. You just get an idea and its forever stuck in your head and you cannot get rid of them until you figure out what you don't know. Sure you can put what you have on paper but this only causes the idea clouds to turn gray and violent. Soon they grow and grow and eat other idea clouds. Though they leave some idea clouds alone. Eventually they grow extremely large and start eating away at your math smarts. But that's ok because math smarts are yucky so they puke them bark up then hide in the farthest corner of your mind. And that, my dear readers, is an idea cloud.

Anyways... I'm sorry I've ranted. That won't happen as often now that the first chapter is out.

**OH YEAH! I need help with naming some of the characters! I need: Cyprus, Thailand, Wy, Seaborg, Wy, Picardy, and Osaka. Please suggest names!**

PLEASE REVIEW! It really does mean so much to us writers to know if our story is good or not. Please? Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?

_Other info: Published: September 1, 2011. Words: 2,014. Written: August 31, 2011._


	2. The Day gets Better

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. However in ten years, I will own the world.

* * *

><p>Dome<p>

Chapter 2: The Day gets Better

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_He seemed nervous and on high alert. "Arthur, I… I have to tell you something…"_

_The breath caught in my throat. "Of course. What is it?" I asked worried for his answer._

Continued:

I watched as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. His eyes were angled toward the ground as if looking at something I could not see. I wanted to know what he had to tell me and why he had been forced to stay after class for so long. I was a curious person by nature, unfortunately, and it was not helping with patience. But I forced myself to wait until Kiku was ready to tell me. I wouldn't force him into something uncomfortable for him in a million years.

"I broke into the Mayor's records." Kiku said softly and nervously as if I would shun him as soon as I knew.

My eyes widened slightly. "Kiku… When?" I couldn't quite get out what I wanted to say. "Why?"

"I was scared, Arthur." Kiku defended himself, "I wanted to know what went on during the May 19th ceremonies. I thought that if I knew it would eliminate my fears, but it only made them so much worse."

And there went my curiosity again. "The ceremonies?" I asked, "What happens during the ceremonies?"

Kiku shook his head. "I'll be putting us both in more danger than we already are if I tell you. I'm sorry, Arthur." Kiku looked as if he were about to cry as he spoke. Suddenly he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back fondly and tried to comfort him.

"Arthur, listen." He whispered sternly all sadness drained from his voice and seriousness in its place, "Each and every one of us is being watched. It doesn't stop, it never stops. Not even when we're asleep. They know everything, Arthur. Use your eyes, they've always been there."

He pushed away abruptly tears dripping from his eyes. "I'm sorry. So very sorry." The sadness had returned to his voice as if it had never left. "But this is the last time you and I see each other."

"What?" I exclaimed. I certainly was not expecting to lose my best friend. To be fair he was my only friend so that made him the 'best' friend. "Kiku, what are you talking about? Why do we have to spilt ways after knowing each other since childhood?"

"I just can't do this anymore!" he shouted, "I can't! I've lost so much sleep over this and… I just can't, Arthur. Goodbye." With those final words he turned and fled down the alleyway.

I could feel a part of me leave with him as he ran away from me. I still stood in the same spot for who knows how long just staring at the spot where I last saw him. Why? Why did he leave me? I began to ponder this. Maybe I did something wrong. I tried to think back on the last few weeks, looking for anything I might have done or said that perhaps offended him but I found nothing. It was possible that I _had_ done something and he just didn't react at that particular time. I was jerked rudely from my thoughts for no precise reason and came back to reality. I looked up at the artificial sky which had slowly fading colors of orange and reds more towards my left while the rest was covered in a dark blue. I felt my heartbeat speed up in panic. How long had I been out here? I had to get home before six or everything would be thrown into chaos. I was about to run home faster than I had ever run in my life but I stopped. I had only managed to take a step forward but then I felt a presence behind me as if something or someone else was there.

"Better hurry."

I spun around too quickly and landed on the ground with a soft "oof". I looked around quickly seeing nothing but growing shadows from the buildings. I could have sworn there was somebody there. I had heard them talk. Maybe I was just imagining things? I pushed myself up of the ground and ran home as fast as I could, but by the time I had reached the house the dome ceiling was dark. The only light was from the few lights inside houses. I walked up to the front door to my house slowly as I attempted to slow my racing heart. I grabbed the copper door knob and pushed. The door opened with a loud and long _squeak_. I didn't even have to call out to any one before I was swarmed.

"Arthur!" my mother called running over to me. "Thank the gods that you're alive. We were so worried about you!"

My father was the one I saw next, his eyes threatening and terrifying. "Where have you been, son?" he asked.

I gulped and held down the shiver that wanted to run down my spine. Their eyes and voices were saying one thing but the smiles glued on their faces said that they couldn't be happier. "I'm sorry." I said managing to keep my voice still. "Just lost track of time is all."

I heard heavy footsteps and looked up. In front of the steps were two men dressed in nice clothes. Their hair was short and brown while their eyes were covered with dark glasses. I found it strange that the two were wearing the glasses. After all it was nearly pitch black outside. The glasses would only make it darker. On top of that they were inside. Growing up, we were taught that wearing sunglasses inside a house that wasn't yours was considered to be quite rude. Had these men's mothers taught them nothing? I greeted them politely but a small voice in the back of my mind screamed for me to turn and run but I pushed it away.

"Arthur, would you mind answering some questions for us?" One of them asked.

"Alone of course." The other added.

I looked nervously to each of my parents before nodding and walking closer to them. "Of course."

They motioned for me to come into the kitchen before walking away. I looked back at my parents, still forever smiling, and headed into the kitchen.

"Sit down." They pointed to the chair across the table.

I pulled out the chair and did as I was told. I watched from the corner of my eye as the one who wasn't already sitting shut the door and closed the curtains. I swallowed a lump in my throat, nervously. What did they want from me? I never stepped out of the lines that had been set, I hadn't even thought about it. I was far too scared by the stories that were told of disappearing people.

"Now, we want you to know that you're not in any trouble."

I could have burst out laughing. Not in any trouble? I begged to differ. There were people in my house that were not my family. Of course I was in trouble why else would they be here? I keep the laugh down thankfully.

"No?" I asked curiously.

"No." the man across from me repeated, "We just want to know where you were."

I couldn't tell them about the secret place so I stretched the truth a bit. "In some alley way just a few blocks down." I did technically go down an alleyway just a few blocks down to get to the secret place.

"What were you doing in the alleyway?" he asked. It was almost insulting the way he was questioning me. As if I was some simple child that knew nothing.

"Nothing." I retorted fiercely.

"Absolutely nothing?" they asked.

I sighed in exasperation. "Yes." I replied trying not to growl, "Absolutely nothing."

He paused for a moment and I could tell that he was trying to read my facial expressions and eyes. He was going to get nowhere from this. Why was he even bothering? I had never heard of someone being questioned before they would vanish. Then again if they had vanished they wouldn't be able to tell anyone.

"Was anyone with you?"

"No." I hope I didn't say that too quickly. It was a flat out lie and it was probably easily to see that it was.

The man sat back in his chair. I could tell the corners of his lips were twitching ever so slightly as if he was holding back a smirk. I knew that I had said it too quickly and now it was all over. I would wake up tomorrow in a strange place and never see my family or friends again. That is if I was lucky enough to wake up at all. Perhaps they would just kill me in the night and pass it off as an accident.

The other man (who I had forgotten was even in the room) opened the curtains again.

"You're free to go." Said the one who had been questioning me as he opened the door.

Outside of the kitchen my eyes immediately fell to my parents. Both were kneeling with their heads bowed in front of the hooded praying statue. They looked up as they heard my footsteps as I walked to the doorway.

"Arthur," my father said.

He looked like he wanted to say more but my mother cut him off. "Why don't you wash up and get ready for bed, dear." She suggested.

I nodded tiredly and headed up the stairs slowly. I could hear the men walk into the living room behind me and on a spur of the moment deisicon, I found myself pressed against the upstairs wall listening to them talk.

"He answered our questions however none of the answers were truthful. Did you not teach him what happens to liars?"

"Of course we did." That was my mother's voice, "We always reminded him when he was younger. Part of being a parent is raising the child to be a perfect citizen."

There was a pause for a moment before the officers spoke up once more. "We think that it would be best for your son to go up in levels at school. There is a private school were only the top students go to. Maybe focusing on his studies will break his delinquent streak."

"Private school?" my father asked.

"Yes we will pick him up tomorrow morning. He will not need to pack anything. We will provide him new things at the school."

I went into my room quickly and quietly. I pushed the door shut with a soft click and collapsed onto my bed. Private school? I hugged my pillow tightly. I didn't want to leave everyone here, I couldn't. They said they would give me new things. Does that mean that I'm staying at the school? What about my parents? What about my little sister, Petey? I haven't spent any time with her lately. I can't leave her! Sure we fight nearly constantly and call each other names but that doesn't mean that I don't love her. And what about Kiku? I'd never have a chance to make up with him. My parents hadn't even fought back! Shouldn't both me and my parents get a say in this? They'd both say that they wanted me to stay home and they couldn't bear to live without me.

I turned over on my bed and stared out the window. They would want me to stay, right? I pushed the thoughts from my head quickly. Of course they'd want me to stay. They were my parents after all. But then again…

I turned again. This time I laid on my back with my arms spread out and my head on my pillow. I didn't even know any more. Everything was so confusing. I just wanted to wake up and find out that everything had all been just a dream.

* * *

><p>So first things first. I had eggs and toast for breakfast this morning and didn't notice it until halfway through. I almost laughed but didn't cause my mom might just send me to the funny farm if I laughed at eggs and toast. She already knows I'm insane. She just doesn't know how bad it actually is. And I though I joke about voices in my head, telling her that my characters will somethimes actually pop up and say things is out of the question.<p>

Thank you so much for the people who reviewed and faved and put this on their alerts! I love you so much! *hugs*

And we have a name for Thailand! Yay! Thank you xFlying-Mint-Bunnyx (I love your name) for suggesting Malian for his name.

Also this chapter would have been sooner but I get distracted very easily and I'm also very curious. So xIkuna said that this reminded her of No. 6 and there goes my curiousity. I am on episode 8 of 9 currently and read some fanfiction of it (did this all today). Why are there only 9 episodes? I like it, it needs to continue. Also I feel like my favorite character is going to die (my favorite character** ALWAYS** dies but that's not the point). On top of that I would have started Thurday but I was doing an english paper that was due friday. And why didn't I update friday? Let me introduce you to a new word that more or less has the same definition as Hell. Football season. And while some of you may like football going in wool overalls, a wool jacket and a leather overlay does not geel good in 90 degree weather. In fact this outfit does not feel good ever. And while I love being in marching band and preforming at half time, sitting in the stands just sucks espically cause I have no idea what is going on. I sit there and hope for a mercy rule cause that is the only thing I know because it gets me out of there faster.

I'll shut up now.

**I still need names for: Cyprus, Wy, Seaborg, Picardy, and Osaka. Please suggest names!**

Please review! Oh yeah and happy Labor Day Weekend! (not quite sure what the heck Labor Day is so I'm going to have to look it up later but happy Labor Day Weekend anyway)

_Other info: Published: September 4th, 2011. Words: 2,003 _Written: September 4th, 2011.__


	3. ReEducation: The Welcoming

**Disclaimer: **I am not privileged enough to own the awesomeness that is Hetalia. However, I'm still working on that "owning the world thing" which will take sometime. For the meantime please hold.

**Warning: **Lame filler chapter is lame.

* * *

><p>Dome<p>

Chapter 3: ReEducation - The Welcoming

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"_Private school?" my father asked._

"_Yes we will pick him up tomorrow morning. He will not need to pack anything. We will provide him new things at the school."_

_I went into my room quickly and quietly. I pushed the door shut with a soft click and collapsed onto my bed. Private school? I hugged my pillow tightly. I didn't want to leave everyone here, I couldn't. They said they would give me new things. Does that mean that I'm staying at the school? What about my parents? What about my little sister, Petey? I haven't spent any time with her lately. I can't leave her! Sure we fight nearly constantly and call each other names but that doesn't mean that I don't love her. And what about Kiku? I'd never have a chance to make up with him. My parents hadn't even fought back! Shouldn't both me and my parents get a say in this? They'd both say that they wanted me to stay home and they couldn't bear to live without me._

_I turned over on my bed and stared out the window. They would want me to stay, right? I pushed the thoughts from my head quickly. Of course they'd want me to stay. They were my parents after all. But then again…_

_I turned again. This time I laid on my back with my arms spread out and my head on my pillow. I didn't even know any more. Everything was so confusing. I just wanted to wake up and find out that everything had all been just a dream._

Continued:

"Arthur." I felt something shaking me lightly and groaned in annoyance. "Arthur, wake up." They whined.

I swatted half heartedly at them and turned my back towards them. I felt my bed move and my eyes suddenly flew open. I would have sprung out of bed and across the room in a matter of seconds but I had too late realized what was about to happen.

"Gah!" I exclaimed feeling the small yet heavy body land on my stomach. I curled up clutching my stomach with my eyes tightly closed. "Petey!" I growled, "I've told you not to do that!"

I slowly opened a green eye and looked at my little sister. Her blonde hair was tied back in her normal short pigtails and her blue eyes shone brightly even though it was dark.

"But you wouldn't wake up and it's our last day together!" she argued, "I just wanted to spend some time with you before you go to special school."

I sighed not being able to argue with her. "Alright, get off of me and we'll go on the porch and watch the sun rise." She jumped down from the bed and I threw off my covers. I noticed something as soon as my feet hit the ground. "Hey wait a minute!" I shouted turning towards my younger sibling who had her hands on the doorknob, "How did you know I was going to special school?"

He blinked at me and was silent as if trying to figure out what to say. "See you outside!" she yelled and rushed out the door.

I ran out after her not bothering to change out of my pajamas. I burst through the front door and found her sitting on the bench everyone had on their porches. Her playful expression had become crestfallen and calm. The sight of it had made the smile on my face droop as well. I had never thought of it before but I really was going to miss her. Even though we argued almost constantly and insulted each other it had all been just fun games. That was how we bonded. I moved over to the bench and sat down next to her. She let herself go limp and her head fell against my shoulder. I smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her.

"You jerk." The insult had no bite to it like it usually did, "Why do you have to leave?"

"If I had a choice in this, I would stay here with you, and mother, and father." I paused for a second and looked at the sky that was just beginning to brighten, "If I had my way, I would never turn sixteen. I want to go back in time and fight with you less and have more moments like this."

Petey smiled. "That'd be nice." She agreed.

Everything was silent as we just enjoyed each other's company. The sun was fully in the sky when my sibling decided to speak again. "You'll keep in touch won't you?" she asked.

"I'll write a letter especially for you every day." I promised.

Our conversations continued like this. Talking about something for not a long period of time before there was a long silent pause. It all flew by too quickly and the men who had been here yesterday were soon in front of the house. One was holding a suitcase while the other held out a neatly folded outfit.

"Go change and say goodbye." The one said as he handed me the clothes, "We'll be leaving as soon as you are finished."

I nodded in understanding and walked into the house but not before calling for Petey to also come in. I told her to get ready for school since the teachers would be coming around to pick up the students soon but truthfully I did not want her alone with those men. I did not trust them what so ever though I doubt they'd harm her. It would make them look bad as well as the government. I was worried that they would question her and even though she had no idea where I went she knew that I was gone a lot and I was always with Kiku. And that was all they needed to know.

I took as long as I could changing and getting ready. When I finally walked down the steps I could tell that it had irked them.

"Hurry up." They growled as I went to say goodbye to my parents.

I shot them a glare and bid goodbye to my parents receiving a hug from both and a kiss from my mother. Saying goodbye to Petey was by far the hardest.

"Now you be good for mom and dad." I said hugging her tightly, "You have to help them through this, alright? Give them hugs and kisses everyday and reassure them. I'll see you on May 19th and I'll write to you every day."

One of them men behind me cleared his throat warning me to quicken my farewells. I shot him a glare over my shoulder but he remained unfazed.

I planted a swift peck on Petey's forehead and ruffled her hair. "Goodbye, Petey." I said standing up and walking over to the men. "Ok." I sighed, "I'm ready."

We walked out the door with one on either side of me. We barely made it to the porch when Petey called after me. "Arthur!" she cried running to me and wrapping me in a hug from behind, "Arthur, please don't leave!" Tears were slipping down her cheeks making it hard for me not to cry as well.

I hugged her back. "I have to." I said softly, "I don't want to go either, trust me."

"I love you big brother!" she hugged me tighter and buried her head in my stomach.

It took all of my strength to peel her off. "I love you too, Petey. And I know this is hard for you but you have to be strong right now." I felt my eyes start to well with tears but I blinked them back. I couldn't let her see me cry so I forced a smile.

I walked away from her slowly each step felt like a stab at my heart.

"You better write you jerk!" She yelled.

I turned back with a smile on my face. "As soon as you stop being so spoiled you brat!" I called back to her. She had a crooked smile on her face even though she was crying.

The government men had stopped as soon as they got off the porch and I stopped as well. The teachers were guiding the older children to school in their lines. I watched as they passed by. I probably looked like a criminal to them so I decided to look at their feet instead of their surprised and disapproving looks. My eyes widened and I looked up. There was a gap in the lines which meant that someone was missing. I looked at the people around the spot and noticed them quickly. Kiku. Where was he? His spot was empty. Had he fallen sick? But he couldn't have. People rarely get sick here. I looked around the lines and finally found Yao at the end of the lines.

"Kiku!" I yelled to him, "Where is he?"

Yao looked at me silently. He didn't have to say anything, his eyes said it all. He didn't know but he was just as worried as I was. I watched him leave with the lines sadly but my thoughts were quickly stolen from me as one of the men grabbed my upper arm and pulled me along. Clearly they were upset that I had taken so long and made us wait for the lines to pass. I yelped in surprise but remained quiet for the rest of the trip as I attempted to memorize buildings and turns. I didn't know how long we had been walking or where we even where after a while. The buildings all looked the same and it felt as if they were just going in circles. After the fifteenth left turn (or was it the nineteenth?) I had given up and just kept my eyes on the ground letting my thoughts wonder.

I thought about where I was being taken. I wondered what it would look like and what would happen to me. Maybe I would finally find out what had happened to all of those people who had just simply vanished. I had often found my thoughts lingering on these people in the past and I had come up with several possibilities. It was possible that they were being treated for a sickness they had contracted and were unable to return until they had gotten better. Another theory was that they had been relocated to a different part of the town but their family had remained so that had been eliminated. Though there was a multitude of things that could have happened, the one that worried me most was the thought that they had all simply been disposed of. It was the entire concept of the idea that disturbed me. The knowledge that I was living under people who would simply do away with anyone for just getting sick or asking questions was the prime source of my dismay. The only reason for me not being taken away sooner was that I had never openly doubted the system. My mind was the only one who had heard these thoughts except for Kiku.

My eyes landed on wood instead of the normal cobblestone streets and I looked up meeting a wooden door. It was exactly like all of the other front doors in the city but there was something more about it. It seemed to loom over me arrogantly and mock me. It acted very odd for a door. Most doors were silent but this one was rather loud. Almost alive. I followed one of the official's hands as he placed it in the middle of the wood. It was rather quick but I think that I saw something like a ripple as if the door were made of water and a stone had been dropped in it. Finding it rather peculiar, I passed it off as a trick of the light or my mind playing tricks on me because I had been walking for too long. There was a soft click before the door swung open at a pace that was neither too quick nor too slowly. It looked perfectly normal from what I could see however the feeling it gave off was misgiving. I felt a hand on my back before I was pushed none too gently into the building. The door closed the same way it had opened as soon as we were all out of its way. I was lead into the kitchen where my eyes met a door in the back of it.

I had never seen a door in that spot before. Not in my house and not in Kiku's. Even when looking through the kitchen window of other's homes I had seen no door. I looked over my shoulder to see that the curtains were shut over the large window that usually let in more light than what was needed. The door swung towards us and I was pushed through it and down long winding steps. We traveled through a long hallway with absolutely no light where I stumbled about blindly for a while. I could hear the men snicker behind me but instead of letting me make a complete fool of myself for much longer, my upper arms were grabbed once again and I was dragged down the hallway. The sound of creaking metal collided with my ears while I was blinded by a very bright white light. I shielded my eyes and blinked in an effort to get used to the light.

"Welcome." Said a heavy yet feminine voice, "To ReEducation."

* * *

><p>So basically this chapter had nothing important in it... we met Fem!Sealand... yay? (she looks like: www. zerochan .net216440 by the way)

And we have more names!

Thank you for suggesting all of the names but there were some that stuck out that I felt fit the characters:

Wy - Wynn (Winn suggested by Yuu-chi)(I actually had considered this name (with the y) but pushed it off before then it got suggested and I thought it was cute)

Seaborga - Luca (suggested by Choco-Pocky-Usa-chan)(nearly choose Marcell (suggested by Yuu-chi) but I'm biased for that name because there is a gas drilling company with a smiliar name that I loathe.)

Cyprus - Deniz (suggested by Choco-Pocky-Usa-chan)(I keep wanting to write Denzi instead of Deniz but that is what autocorrect in word is for)

Osaka - Kazuki (suggested by Choco-Pocky-Usa-chan)(It seems to fit him cause the chibi picture I found of him looks fun and the name sounds fun)

This leaves Picardy (who I have found on the map). Why Picardy? Why are you so hard to name? And why do you always have cat ears? I think you'd be cuter without them.

Anyways, I have all of their pictures (although I think the picture I found of Cyprus was a fanpicture of Libya but it works) I can put links for them up here next chapter or I can send them out. Either way I get to look up the links again... yay... Oh well no biggie. (I have all of the links I went and found them)

_Other info: Published: September 5th, 2011. Words: 2,264 _Written: September 5th, 2011.__


	4. ReEducation: The Truth

**Disclaimer: **Haha! I have taken over the world! Hetalia belongs to me now! MUHAHAHAHAHA! *holds flashlight under a earth stress ball (thingy)* ...Oh Hi... When did you get here? *hides the stress ball and flashlight* Just go read now... I don't own Hetalia... yet...

* * *

><p>Dome<p>

Chapter 4: ReEducation - The Truth

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_The sound of creaking metal collided with my ears while I was blinded by a very bright white light. I shielded my eyes and blinked in an effort to get used to the light._

"_Welcome." Said a heavy yet feminine voice, "To ReEducation."_

Continued:

After blinking for the umpteenth time my eyes finally got used to the bright light. He looked around the room finding the endless white color to be very dull.

"Arthur K." said the feminine voice and Arthur looked up to see a women walking towards him. Her hair, that was a perfect deep blue, nearly swept the floor. Her emotionless eyes were the same color as her hair as well the top she was wearing (which only wrapped around her chest) and the long skirt which showed her ankles and bare feet. Around her ankles and wrists was a pair of sliver hoops that matched the band around her forehead which was mostly hidden under her hair. Though her skin had a faint blue color, I found the large metal things sticking out of her head where ears normally would be to catch my eye the most. I had never seen such a human like this and it made me wonder if this woman was truly human at all.

"I am Unit A568217 Blue. Information support." Her words were all evenly spaced and each was pronounced in a monotone voice.

One of the men standing next to me chose to speak up. "Information needed. I.D. 5179258B." he said clearly.

"I.D. Identified." She looked straight ahead at nothing in particular. "Access granted."

"Classroom and boarding room for Arthur K."

Her eyes swarm with numbers. "Classroom 279. Room 560."

The men on either side of me walked away without thanking her but when I looked back she seemed impassive as she turned around and walked away. The long white hallways were empty except for the occasional door (all of which were painted white and windless). It made me feel unwelcomed but I wasn't about to try and fight the two much larger men to escape. That would end quickly with my loss. I was pushed through a door and out of my thoughts without warning and into a room with a rather large ceiling. Unfortunately it was as equally boring as the rest of the building. At least this one had a few bits of furniture (all white as well). But at least there was something interesting in the room.

"Kiku!" I yelled being held back from running over to him.

He was lying limply against something that was at an angle which made it look like he was laying down and standing at the same time. His head was rolled to the side letting me see his half-lidded eyes full of fog but empty looking. It was absolutely terrifying to see my friend like that even though in his mind we were no longer friends.

I thrashed violently against the men, trying anything to get away. All the while calling out to Kiku. "KIku! Kiku!" I yelled, "What did you do to him? Kiku!"

The officials moved towards Kiku but my hopes fell as they pushed me against something similar to was Kiku was lying on. Something could and hard snapped around my wrists and ankles holding them to the cold metal thing. There was a loud _wrrrrr_ sound as the table leaned backwards until I felt that I was not laying down nor was I standing. There was a click and I could feel the coldness of metal against my neck making it hard to breathe but thankfully not impossible. Suddenly I saw a woman (much like the one who had greeted us at the door) except with violet and matching eyes.

"Greetings _Arthur_." The way she said my name sounded as if someone else had said it and programmed it into her voice. "Welcome to the first stage of ReEducation. Here we will remove all of the memories, thoughts, and feelings that you have obtained within the first four years of your life. Removing these will only take an hour. After removal you shall learn basic things such as reading, writing, talking, walking, manners, and most importantly what is accepted and what is not in society."

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed but she walked away uncaring, "WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! What about my family? What about my friends? You can't get rid of those!"

The growing hum of machines filled the room. "Please remain calm through the process." The woman said, "It is recommended to take deep breaths or go to sleep if possible. You will feel a small pinch as we connect with the recording chip."

Small pinch my arse. I yelped in pain as something sharp dug through the back of my upper neck. I could feel hot and sticky blood run down my skin and dampen my hair. I tried to arch forward in attempt to get away from the table like contraption as I felt something jolt through me.

"Connected to recording chip." She informed, "Starting removal process now."

And everything went black. All I could feel was pain shooting through me. My lungs felt as though they were about to burst but the feeling in my throat was so much worse. It felt like I was being strangled from the inside. It was drier than I thought was even possible and burned as though literally on fire. My heart pounded against my chest trying to escape from its prison as my mind melted and began to boil. Something pounded against the inside of my skull in attempt to smash through it while the back of my neck pulsed and sent waves of unbearable pain out that racked my entire body. It grew and grew and grew. Only getting worse and worse. I could see quick flashes of light all around that seemed almost familiar to me but the feeling was crushed with more pain. Wind rushed past me catching on my ears and whistling a loud high pitched cry in them. This Hellish experience appeared stretch for long hours that slowly turned into days and painfully extended into weeks. And suddenly,

"I… I can't breathe…" I'm not sure if I said it or thought it or both but that was the only thing I was conscious of. "I CAN'T BREATE!"

And everything stopped.

I was thrown into the reality of the white room and bright light. I went limp letting beads of sweat roll off my skin and drip to the tiles below. The burning sensation remained in my throat but I drew in a long shaky breath. It stung the rubbed raw skin but I couldn't bring myself to care. It felt too good to care. I felt something cold touch the bones of my chin and touch my face and soon I met the dark purple eyes of the woman from before.

"Removal finished." She said looking into my green eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak but found that I couldn't make a sound. My lips were dry and blood dripped from cracks. I begged silently instead hoping my eyes would portray my feelings. Thought was out of the question but my body ached for water and for an end to this. To my misfortune she walked away to somewhere behind me that I could not see.

"Uploading Basics." She informed.

This sensation wasn't much better than everything being removed. It could be comparable to having your brain stabbed in every available space and several unavailable spaces over and over and over. Flashes of white light littered his vision and a voice penetrated his thoughts. Its words sped around so quickly that he could not make out what was being said. But I knew what it was. It was the rules of the city being repeated over and over again.

I felt the sudden sensation of falling and knew nothing else.

When I came too there was a dull throbbing at the back of my neck and all over my head. I could barely make out the white walls of the room with my blurred vision and lack of concentration. It just barely registered in my head that I was laying on something soft instead of the table. The tightness around my wrists and ankles was gone but I could still feel the burn in my throat. I could tell that it was rubbed completely raw and torn up but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. I felt the bed dip by my feet suddenly and felt something walk up the bed. It rubbed against my arm, which was outstretched so much that it was off of the bed a bit, nudging it upwards until it had it high enough to slide under. My arm dropped limply onto it but whatever it was did not show that it cared. It pushed against my chest lightly and produced a sound like the machines but much softer and kinder. I felt something rough run up my cheek and I smiled softly letting my eyes fall closed once again. I drifted into the wonderful world of sleep with the warm thing next to me.

* * *

><p>And I'm done. For now. It took like three days to write this! All because I couldn't find a good song for it too... :( (Serious reason)<p>

And meet Alfred's trusty sidekick! I actually had him appear sooner in my head cause Arthur was going to be told there was vermin that need to be taken care of (Alfred's sidekick) then Arthur was supposed to go to his room and unpack and find Americat and then go to ReEducation but it didn't go that way.

Keep in mind that there are no animals in the city so Arthur doesn't know what they are. So yay! He gets to freak out next chapter!

Also I realize that I have explained nothing. All the explaining comes in later. Like REALLY later. Alfred has to get to Arthur first and we still have... one month and twenty five days left until he comes in. So there's tomorrow for Arthur and then time skip and then May 19th festival. Yay! Festival of creepy smiley people!

And look there's Kiku. I have the feeling he's going to be like a Waldo only a lot easier to find. You ever actually try to find Waldo? It takes an hour just to figure out which one of the look-a-likes isn't Waldo! Then you give up come back the next day and he's in some building. GEEZ! (I actually haven't ever had a Where's Waldo book, I just know the character. The one time I tried to look for a Where's Waldo book I couldn't find it. So we got a cheepy Where's Elvis rip off instead. He wasn't easy to find either but I only looked at one page cause I was giving it as a gag gift the next day).

I probably am just going to throw Kiku in randomly. Just when I feel like it.

YAY for Marching band! *High fives back*

xIkuna - Grrrr! You've gotten me addicted to No. 6. But there's only 9 episodes (On the 9th one now). I have to see the last episode. If it clears things up (which I don't think it can with only one episode thats half an hour long) then I can't do anything. However I kinda want to make a fanfiction of it that continues the story. Full of NezumiXShion cause I love them together. They're so cute! And lots of Safu interrupting. Cause she's annoying and she doesn that.

Anyway, I'll update again soon. Oh yeah Americat has a name but guess what it is anyway.

**Review please!**

_Other info: Published: September 7th, 2011. Words: 1,538. _Written: September 5th and 6th, 2011.__


	5. May 19th

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Another lame filler chapter because I needed the time skip to start.**

* * *

><p>Dome<p>

Chapter 5: May 19th

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"_Uploading Basics." She informed._

_This sensation wasn't much better than everything being removed. It could be comparable to having your brain stabbed in every available space and several unavailable spaces over and over and over. Flashes of white light littered his vision and a voice penetrated his thoughts. Its words sped around so quickly that he could not make out what was being said. But I knew what it was. It was the rules of the city being repeated over and over again._

_I felt the sudden sensation of falling and knew nothing else._

_When I came too there was a dull throbbing at the back of my neck and all over my head. I could barely make out the white walls of the room with my blurred vision and lack of concentration. It just barely registered in my head that I was laying on something soft instead of the table. The tightness around my wrists and ankles was gone but I could still feel the burn in my throat. I could tell that it was rubbed completely raw and torn up but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. I felt the bed dip by my feet suddenly and felt something walk up the bed. It rubbed against my arm, which was outstretched so much that it was off of the bed a bit, nudging it upwards until it had it high enough to slide under. My arm dropped limply onto it but whatever it was did not show that it cared. It pushed against my chest lightly and produced a sound like the machines but much softer and kinder. I felt something rough run up my cheek and I smiled softly letting my eyes fall closed once again. I drifted into the wonderful world of sleep with the warm thing next to me._

Continued:

I felt something rough and wet against my chin and cheek. Not wanting to wake up yet and still quite tired from the earlier experience, I gave whatever it was a firm push.

"Mrow." The loud sound reached my ears and caused my head to throb against my skull in another attempt to break loose.

I groaned still trying to push the thing away but it did not seem like this fluffy thing was going anywhere. I felt my fingers and the back of my hand get wet. I let out a sound of complaint and pulled my hand away. I supposed that it would be a good idea to see what was invading my room and getting my hand wet. My vision was fuzzy at first and all I saw was a large white blob but soon I could make out white hairs and some dark brown ones as well.

"Meow?" I met two blue eyes.

And then, somehow after my throat being worn until it bled, I screamed. But it was a very manly scream I'll have you know! I pushed myself against the wall and looked at the thing in front of me. My blurry vision hadn't been that wrong at all, what was in front of me was in fact a blob. A very large blob covered in mostly white hair except for the thick brown ring I assumed to be its neck and the half of its tail that was facing upwards. Other than the dark brown and white there was a thin black line under its eyes that made it look as if it were wearing glasses. I flinched and curled into myself as I felt pain rack through my being. I whimpered at the pain, especially the burning feeling in my dry throat. I watched through a barely open eye as the blob jumped off of the bed. There was silence for a second or two before a scratching sound could be heard.

The blob jumped back onto the bed with a soft 'meow' and rubbed at my hand before jumping off the bed once more. It repeated this process multiple times before I moved over and peered off of the side of the bed. I don't think it was possible to move faster than I had when I saw the water. I snatched it up and drank it all down in less than a second. I grabbed the plate off of the tray and took a bite of the thin and tan circles that laid on top of it in a neat pile.

"It's salty." I said to the furry thing which had jumped back onto the bed and was sprawled out next to me on its stomach.

My voice scratched at my sore throat and came out just barely above a whisper but it was nice to finally talk to something. I rubbed its rather large stomach gently and it let out a rumbling noise. I took my hand away from it quickly not wanting it to be upset with me and hurt me but the blue eyes opened and gave me a sad look. It flipped around and rubbed its head against me making the rumbling noise again. I popped another salty cracker into my mouth before deciding that it wasn't going to hurt me when making that noise. I rubbed its head and scratched its back as I lost myself in thought.

How was I going to escape this? I thought of a million different escape plans and each one ended in the trash. I wasn't getting out of here and that was that. There was no way I could leave when move just slightly shot pain through me. I would probably collapse if I tried to run. On top of that, where was I to go? I couldn't go home in fear of my parents and sister getting punished. I couldn't go to Kiku's and hide or to our secret place. There was a chip in the back of my neck which they used to add and remove memories. I'd bet that it could be used for a lot more than that. I rubbed the back of my neck feeling a small open cut. They hadn't even bothered to close it. I could pull the chip out now and smash it but that could cause problems for me.

"Mew." The thing made a small noise before jumping off of the bed and slipping under the bed.

"Hey." I said looking at the spot it disappeared, "Come back here."

The door opened suddenly and I looked up meeting the eyes of one of the many women with wrist and ankle bracelets. This one had an orange theme and a look in her eyes I could not place. Of course it was possible that I was just seeing things.

"You are required in the Memory Maintenance room." She informed dully. Knowing that I didn't have a choice whether I would go or not I stood up and followed her on shaky legs.

The days went on like this. I would lose my memories, have something restored in its place (usually more rules and restrictions) and wake up in my room feeling sorer than the next day. Of course the white furry blob was always there. I had found out later that the workers were searching for him and anyone who had seen him was to report it in but, sensing the friendship that had grown between us, I had named him 'Specs' because of the markings on his face that looked like glasses and let him stay in my room. I wasn't aware of the days or nights that passed me or how I had not even written to my sister or even seen my family. I barely even remembered them truthfully. I could barely remember anyone or anything before last year. Even the things I did remember were foggy and I was skeptical that they were even real.

I looked up as the door to my room opened showing the two men I hadn't seen since I had first come here. "It's time." One said as the other pulled me from my bed and out the door.

I didn't have the strength to fight back so I couldn't if I wanted to. My tired mind vaguely recognized the hallways and door I had gone through to get here. It all started to come back as we climbed the dark stairs and ended up in the house with the kitchen blinds closed over the windows.

"What day is it?" I croaked.

"May 19th."

My eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Colors flooded the streets. It was time for celebration that the town had every year. How many people knew that they were actually celebrating the death of free thinking? Probably none. Small children skipped happily down the streets with balloons in their hands and sweets in their mouths. I scoffed at their blindness.<p>

"Comrade." I looked over to the source of the childish voice seeing my sandy blonde haired partner.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The festivities are about to start, we should get to our designated location." He said his lavender eyes flickering all over the place.

I sighed and stood up. "Yeah I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>And there is the time skip. There's Alfred and Ivan (finally). I dislike this chapter, I think it's too short and too rushed. However now that this chapter is over with, I can start writing longer chapters at a slower pace.<p>

Specs isn't actually Americat's name. It's just what Arthur called him. Alfred named him something completely different.

**HEY I STILL NEED A NAME FOR PICARDY!**

Next chapter should come up... eventually... I'm attempting to fight off whatever it is that causes me to stop in the middle of a story and never come back to it even though I know what I want to happen. So hopefully I'll get rid of it.

In other news I had a football game last night and we won 34 to 0. Yay! And tonight there is our band festival so I'll be too tired to write. Maybe some other time. I think I had something else to say but I forgot so I'm just going to leave now.

Okay bye bye! Review please!

_Other info: Published: September 10th, 2011. Words: 1,522. _Written: September 7th to 10th, 2011.__


	6. Captain America

**Disclaimer:** *kicks in door* OK I'm taking over! Barbie: Oh no! Ken what are you doing? Ken: As I said I'm taking over! Barbie: My doll house? Ken: No the Wooooorld! MUHAHAHAH- OH HI... How long have you been there? I... um... Hetalia isn't mine...

**Warning:** An acutal chapter. Prolonged exposure to this ACUTAL chapter may cause lose of eyesight, brain damage, revival of the people in that ancient burial ground under your house, and a increase in procrastination for homework.

* * *

><p>Dome<p>

Chapter 6: Captain America

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_Colors flooded the streets. It was time for celebration that the town had every year. How many people knew that they were actually celebrating the death of free thinking? Probably none. Small children skipped happily down the streets with balloons in their hands and sweets in their mouths. I scoffed at their blindness._

"_Comrade." I looked over to the source of the childish voice seeing my sandy blonde haired partner._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_The festivities are about to start, we should get to our designated location." He said his lavender eyes flickering all over the place._

_I sighed and stood up. "Yeah I guess you're right."_

Continued:

I walked with a large group made up of all the children who were on their way to become adults, just like me. However, what I was feeling and thinking was the complete opposite of what all of the others had on their minds. They were already smiling and oh so ready to become adults, but I wanted to run and hide from the celebration. But I couldn't. There was something far more important to me than becoming an adult.

I needed to find Kiku.

And I needed to tell him I was sorry. Then the two of us were getting out of here. We could figure out where we were going later. I pushed through the crowd keeping an eye out for my friend with short black hair.

"Arthur!" I heard a voice and turned around.

Something small but heavy collided with my chest and knocked me to the ground.

"You jerk!" I opened my green eyes to see the young blonde child. "How come you didn't write?"

I grabbed my head and pushed myself up. "Petey," I said, "not now."

She punched my chest but it didn't hurt. "I was worried about you!"

"I'm fine, Petey." I assured, "Please get off of me. I have to find Kiku."

My sister pushed me back down. "No!" She exclaimed, "I'm not letting you go again!"

I sighed. "I'll be back in a bit. We can discuss this then, alright?" I tried to reason with her.

"No!" her eyes were tear filled. "No no no no!"

"I'm sorry Petey." I said moving her off of me and planting a quick kiss on her head before running back into the crowd.

I had lost were I was now and had to start my search over. Was it really that hard to find one person? Apparently so. I searched and ran through the crowd not forgetting everything around me. Too late I had heard the large doors close behind me. Too late had I noticed the white walls and floor tiles.

"Welcome to your first steps of adulthood." Said a familiar voice and I looked up to see the blue woman who had welcomed me to ReEducation. "There are many things around you but do not worry, they are only metal and cannot hurt you. They are your first steps into becoming an adult. If each one of you would stand against one, we can get started.

It surprised me when those in the room actually started to move and lean against the horrid devices.

"NO DON'T! STOP!" I yelled but was ignored.

I pushed past people and away from the machines, trying to escape the inevitable.

"NOO!" I cried feeling myself being dragged backwards and to the tables. "NOOO!"

I felt the similar coldness around my wrists and ankles and struggled to get out. I didn't want to go through this again. I had already lost so many memories. Anything but the past few days out of ReEducation was gone. Shattered into tiny bits and thrown into a fire. The cold metal ring snapped against my neck sealing my fate. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I already began to scream. The table rolled back just slightly and the small door to let whatever was behind it, out to cut open the scar on the back of my neck and connect with the chip implanted there. Warm, sticky blood oozed out from the cut and dripped down my skin making me scream at the familiar sensation. The jolt of electricity made me squirm and scream even louder.

And then everything stopped.

The loud _wrrrrr_ of machine's died. The electricity coursing through my veins skidded to a stop. The room became filled with murmurs from the people around me.

"Thank goodness." I whispered over and over again.

I could hear the footsteps of the government officers. "Please wait one moment." The voice of the blue woman echoed throughout the room as they attempted to get things back in order.

Wasting no time I started to push against my restraints in an attempt to break free. Suddenly the ring covering my right wrist opened with a satisfying _'pop!'_ and I couldn't help but smile in happiness. I moved to pull on the one covering my other wrist but I drew my hand back feeling something warm. There was a quick intake of air from my left making me turn and squint to try and see if someone was there. All I could see was the darkness created from the lights going out but within a few minutes my arm and legs were freed.

"Stay still." I heard someone whisper as my head was pushed forward.

I felt what I assumed to be hands around the open cut were the chip was and yelped in pain as something slipped through the layers of skin.

A hand covered my mouth and I was quickly shushed. "This is going to hurt now but it'll feel better later." I felt a quick tug on the chip inside my neck. Muscles tore and things dislodged making me bite down, in attempt to stop any pained noise, on the hand in front of my mouth.

"Hey ouch!" they exclaimed quietly and jerked their hand away. Unfortunately they forgot to let go of the chip

I bit down harder as the chip was ripped out violently. I heard the clang of metal somewhere on the floor behind me as I began to fall forwards, but luckily I was stopped before I hit the ground.

"We gotta go, now!" I heard the voice say as my body was moved.

I could feel my hair been pulled as the person carrying me ran. Somehow he managed to not make a sound as he moved. We went through multiple doors that didn't register in my mind and down hallways I had never known existed.

"America." I heard a new voice.

"Dude!" said person exclaimed, "I told you that it's 'Captain America! _Captain_!"

The other gave a childish laugh. "Yes yes Comrade." I could tell that it was a male like the so called _Captain_ America, "You shall be 'Captain' when I am long and dead."

"Commie Bastard!"

"Now America, why do you expect me to uphold your code if you do not uphold mine?"

The man carrying me moved faster and his footsteps could now be heard on the cold tile floor. At the same time I could sense that the other man had caught up to us with ease.

"Kolkolkol, America you must move faster than that if you want to escape me." The man teased.

'America' scoffed. "Whatever, Commie. We're here anyway." There was a sharp screech of metal and a few seconds later I heard it again.

If I thought it was dark before I was completely wrong. I couldn't even make out the outline of my hand if it was a hair away from my eyes. The air got colder and colder the more we walked and the sounds of water drips grew as well.

We came to a halt suddenly. "Is everyone here?" America asked.

"Da, I am here, Comrade." The man behind us said.

America jumped forward with a yelp before quickly spinning around. "Dude uh creepy!" He exclaimed.

"Kolkolkolkol, but you looked so lonesome, _Captain America_." The one holding me in his arms shuddered slightly.

"Vat are you two doing?" said a new voice. I could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer.

America spun in a new direction. "Ah, there you are Germany!" he gave a nervous chuckle, "We… we um…"

Germany gave a cough. "I don't vant to know." He walked past the two others. "Are you coming?"

"Da." Said the childish voice before adding to the sounds of footsteps.

I felt the boy carrying me shift his body towards the others. "Mrw?" I heard the muffled sound and America stopped.

"Oh, Burger!" he said kneeling down, "There you are!" He stood up once again and started to walk. "Did you get what I asked you for?"

"Mow!"

"Good boy."

I felt a soft and tentative weight on my stomach before it grew heavy suddenly. "Burger," America hissed, "get off of him."

"Mrm." I heard followed by a quiet snort of annoyance from the so called Captain.

I felt something wet and rough against my arm that was crossed over my stomach. It was a familiar feeling and I recognized it almost instantly.

"Specs?" my voice croaked as I reached out a shaky hand to touch the soft and warm fur I had come to know so well. I felt the corners of my lips turn up in a smile as the machine-like noise he made met my ears. I was worried that he wouldn't make it after I was gone, that he would be caught and killed but it felt glad to be proven wrong.

"You're awake I see." Pointed out my rescuer.

I scoffed. "How can you see anything down here?"

He laughed loudly. "I guess you're right." There was a long and somewhat awkward pause before he spoke up again. "So you know Burger?"

I scratched behind the blob's ear remembering that he had like that. "Yes we met in ReEducation."

"Re-ReEducation?" he exclaimed and I nodded weakly against him, "Why in the whole were you there?"

I ran my hand down the thing's furry back. "I'm not quite sure actually." I admitted softly, "A friend of mine was in there too… at least I think he was a friend… I can't remember him but I remember remembering him… I'm not making any sense am I?"

"Sorta but not really." He said letting out another nervous laugh.

Another pause and I felt myself slipping away. "What is he, exactly… 'Burger'…?" I asked tiredly.

"Hm?" he asked, "Oh he's a cat."

"Cat?" I echoed.

The cat licked my hand which had fallen still on my stomach. "Don't you know what a cat is?" America asked in confusion.

I shook my head again. "No I don't think I was ever taught about them."

"There's another cat back home, named Crumpet, I think you'd like him." He began to ramble and I answered with a quiet grumbled as my eyelids began to sink. "The only problem is he's not too friendly to anyone other than me but him and Burger really like each other. They're barely ever apart."

I gave a hushed chuckle. "Is that so?" I mumbled not really caring what he said anymore.

"Yeah." He fell silent, "You should get some rest, we won't be there any time soon."

I didn't have to think twice about nodding and slipping under the soothing blackness.

* * *

><p>So I went and saw Captain America with my friends and had this undying urge to call Alfred 'Captain America'. It is now fufilled.<p>

Americat's real name is Burger. And then England Cat is Crumpet.

Yay! Finally a name for Picardy! His name is now Amaury! Thank you Frogbert! By the way there is nothing wrong with being British, very British, or even too British. My ending for the Giver was: 'Screw it he died. No happy ending for him.' Yes American football... probably should have pointed that out... Theres another game on Friday... yay...

Ugh I have to go write two papers for tomorrow now :( Thankfully they're both really easy.

Reviews help me write more. I need to write more... I'm not writing as much for this and it's not even half way through... Oh crap I don't have an ending for this... Oh well that will be figured out later.

Anyways, Review please!

_Other info: Published: September 13th, 2011. Words: 1,888. _Written: September 10th, 11th, and 13th 2011.__


	7. The Outside Town

**Disclaimer: **Who are you people again? Why are you stalking me? What don't I own?

**Warning: **Sick and somewhat delusional author.

* * *

><p>Dome<p>

Chapter 7: The Outside Town

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"_Re-ReEducation?" he exclaimed and I nodded weakly against him, "Why in the whole were you there?"_

_I ran my hand down the thing's furry back. "I'm not quite sure actually." I admitted softly, "A friend of mine was in there too… at least I think he was a friend… I can't remember him but I remember remembering him… I'm not making any sense am I?"_

"_Sorta but not really." He said letting out another nervous laugh._

_Another pause and I felt myself slipping away. "What is he, exactly… 'Burger'…?" I asked tiredly._

"_Hm?" he asked, "Oh he's a cat."_

"_Cat?" I echoed._

_The cat licked my hand which had fallen still on my stomach. "Don't you know what a cat is?" America asked in confusion._

_I shook my head again. "No I don't think I was ever taught about them."_

"_There's another cat back home, named Crumpet, I think you'd like him." He began to ramble and I answered with a quiet grumbled as my eyelids began to sink. "The only problem is he's not too friendly to anyone other than me but him and Burger really like each other. They're barely ever apart."_

_I gave a hushed chuckle. "Is that so?" I mumbled not really caring what he said anymore._

"_Yeah." He fell silent, "You should get some rest, we won't be there any time soon."_

_I didn't have to think twice about nodding and slipping under the soothing blackness._

Continued:

I blinked my eyes open to an unfamiliar room. It was filled with light but not so much that it was painful. I could make out all of the furniture and the papers on the wall filled with colors but torn in multiple places. I was laying on a soft bed while a quilt that was worn with age covered everything except what was above my shoulders. I shifted to my back and stared up that the ceiling. Except I wasn't looking at the ceiling. Right above the bed was a large flag with stars of white surrounded by a sea of blue in a neat square tucked into the corner while stripes of red and white alternated down the rest of the flag.

My green eyes flickered over to the door which was opening with a loud _'creeeeaak'_. A head topped with short golden hair popped into view. It was neatly flattened against his head except for a cowlick on his forehead which made a bit of hair stand up. Hidden behind a pair of glass frames attached by wires were two blue eyes that were absolutely breath taking. A large grin grew and spread across his face as he pushed the door open all of the way allowing himself to walk into the room. He was wearing a simple white shirt, jeans, and a thick brown jacket with fleece around the collar.

"It's good to see that you're awake." He said moving my bangs away from my forehead and letting his hand rest there for a moment, "But you've still got a fever."

"Where…?" I asked feeling my eyelids grow heavy again, "Who…?"

"Relax." He calmed, "I'm the one who brought you here. 'Captain America' remember?"

I thought for a minute before shaking my head slowly. I attempted to push myself up into a sitting position but found my arms to be weak and shaky.

"Let me help." The golden haired boy said before grabbing my upper arms and laying me gently against the headboard of the bed. He sat down next to my legs and our eyes met. "Do you remember anything?" he asked his facial expression becoming worried.

It took me a while to think and try to remember anything but finally I shook my head once again and looked down sadly.

America grabbed my chin and gently tilted my head upwards. My eyes widened as I was met with a smiling face. "Don't worry." He assured, "You'll remember in time. It takes a while once the chip is removed but it'll happen."

I nodded worried that I had lost my voice or something had happened to it. "How…" I tested out my voice finally. "How long have I been here?" I continued deciding that my voice was fine.

"About a month." He shrugged.

"A month?" I exclaimed in complete surprise.

"And a half." He added.

I was dumbfounded. I was asleep for a month and a half? Who knows what could have happened in a month and a half. For all I knew this guy was some kind of creep I didn't even want to picture what might have happened while I was asleep. And even if he didn't do anything to me I might have other people wondering where I am.

"Do ya wanna do something?" he asked suddenly.

"It's _you_ and _want to_." I corrected quickly.

He pushed off my corrections. "Well do ya or what?" he asked again.

I glared at him softly. "Like what?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Take a walk or something. I'll show you around." He suggested. "We can go into town and see if anyone knows ya."

I thought about it for a moment before agreeing and America beamed. "Ok, I'll go get ya something to change into."

I changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a white short-sleeved button up shirt. I was nearly swimming in the clothes so I tucked the shirt in neatly. I pulled on a pair of white tennis shoes with two black stripes that America gave me and tried to flatten my hair which only popped up once again. I opened the door and walked into the hallway. It was a fairly small place but that did not seem to stop the blonde. The upstairs part of the house where I was now was a hallway with a railing on one side and two doors on the other, one of which I had just come from. Between the two doors was a small flight of steps leading down into the main floor. I could see two couches from where I stood on the upper floor. A square table put them at an angle and a carpet lay in front of them. There was a tone fireplace on one wall while the other had a large window. I made my way down the stairs with one hand against the wall and another on the railing.

"America?" I called out not seeing the boy anywhere.

He walked out of a doorway by the stairs with a curious look on his face. It quickly turned into a smile when his eyes found me. "Hey," he greeted, "ready to go?"

I nodded and hurried down the rest of the stairs.

"You know, America's not my real name." He said, "It's only my code name when we're on missions and stuff."

"No?" I asked, looking at him.

He extended his hand. "It's Alfred. Alfred F Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Alfred F Jones." I said shaking his hand, "I would tell you my name but it seems as though I've forgotten it."

"It's OK, dude. You'll remember it." His reassurance made my own lips curl upwards into a shy smile.

He opened the door and left the house and I followed not far behind. The ground outside was covered in long green blades of grass and the sky was a vibrant blue. There was a tall and thick tree just in front of the house and a long dirt path.

I was shaken from my thoughts. "Are you coming or what?" I heard Alfred call. He was already pretty far down the path. A strong breeze caught on his hair and loose clothing.

I hurried down the path towards where he was waiting. "Come on, it'll take a while to get to the town. Better start before it gets dark." He said and began leading the way.

Walking took longer than I had expected and Alfred ended up carrying me on his back halfway there. I had protested but it seemed that he wouldn't take no for an answer and I finally gave in. My eyes were starting to droop tiredly when Alfred said something to break the silence we had.

"There it is." I lifted my chin off of his shoulder and looked down the hill.

It was just two rows of buildings facing each other. Nothing special. I could see people hurrying about with their lives and going from building to building. Alfred resumed walking down the path cut through the hill and began telling me all about the little town.

"There's not really much there. It's just really a few stores but it's where all of us hang out. No one really lives there, well there is an apartment place where some people live but they're usually in tavern." He rambled while I walked behind him not really paying much attention.

In a few minutes we reached the entrance. As I walked through I could see that the buildings had all been worn from age unlike the house where Alfred lived. Paint was peeling off of the boards and unreadable signs hung from one end but just barely. Some signs were gone completely but you could still see the chains or rope that was once used to hold them. People hurried around and into buildings and I quickly became lost in the crowd.

"Hey." I turned feeling something grab my wrist only to meet a smiling Alfred. "Stay close to me, we don't want you getting lost."

I smiled back and nodded. The blonde led me into a building and the crowd outside faded away. The tables were nearly completely filled with people playing cards and chatting loudly. Some had dusty bottles next to them while others had girls smiling away next to them. I felt Alfred quickly grab a hold of me once again and pull me away.

"Alfred, what exactly are we doing here?" I asked feeling the ever growing want to leave.

"Gotta find Mattie." He said simply, his eyes remained focused as he looked over the crowd. "This way." He gave another quick pull.

My eyes settled on a table in front of us with three guys and one girl. One had short and messy white hair with fierce red eyes. His lips were curled into a smirk showing off his white teeth and sharp canines. He was shouting loudly and waving a glass of bubbling brown liquid above his head. Curly brown hair and lively green eyes graced the middle man's face. A happy grin was smacked over his face as he laughed at something the other two said. The last man, the one on the far right, was someone who I instantly hated as soon as I saw his ugly frog-looking face. He had long blonde hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in days. I could see a bit of stubble on his sharp chin and his blue eyes reminded me of a hungry wolf looking for prey. None the less he had a large smile on his face as he talked to the other men and the girl sitting rather close to him.

Her skin was a dark shade than his. The long chestnut hair that grew from the top of her head flowed down her body in two ponytails fastened in place by two red ribbons. Her large brown eyes sparkled as she ran her mouth off continuously at the blonde.

Alfred stopped suddenly in front of their table making me nearly crash into him. "Francis," barely hidden spite filled his voice. "Where's Matt?"

The blonde got up quickly. "Matthieu?" he asked in a French accent, "I thought 'e was with you."

"And um… who's this?" he asked turning to the girl in the blue dress.

Francis grabbed Alfred's shoulder and together the two of them walked away from the table. I watched them leave wondering if I should stay put or follow. In the end I chose to stay at the table. I could feel their eyes on me but I tried to ignore it. It worked until the girl spoke up.

"Hello." She greeted twirling her dress slightly.

"Hello." I echoed back.

A small smile appeared on her face. "So you're here with Alfred?" she asked.

I nodded taking a step back as she took a step forward. "Maybe you should spend a little less time with Alfred," she suggested taking another step forward, "and a little more time with me."

"Ah, well um…" I crashed into someone else's chair and muttered a quick 'sorry'.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked seeing long locks of hair. "Michelle, ma chere. I think it iz time for us to be heading home, non?"

'Michelle' crossed her arms over her small chest and pouted. "Way to ruin it, Francis." She huffed before stomping away.

"Bonjour," he purred into my ear. "My name iz Francis. That is Gilbert and Antonio." He pointed to both when saying their names and each gave a wave and small smile. "If you weren't with Alfred, I would ask you to… say a while…"

I yelped feeling something grope my arse. Quickly I turned around and glared at the blonde who was chuckling heartedly at me.

"It was just a joke, mon petit lapin." He calmed, "No need to get all fired up. However, if you are ever looking for someone to keep you company, find me."

"Come on, Matt's not here." Alfred said pulling me away from the table.

Turning around, I saw the white haired man, named Gilbert, stand up and leave the table after saying a quick goodbye to his friends. I opened my mouth to asked the blonde pulling me what connection they had to this 'Matthew' but I was stopped.

"Arthur!" I heard and quickly turned around to see a man with short black hair running towards me and Alfred.

* * *

><p>Where's Japan? There he is!<p>

So umm... I'm not quite sure what's going on... I've been a bit loopy these past days. Because it seems that I have contracted (once again) Strep Throat. I think it's going away now but I get this thing like this the cold. It's just that back to school sickness that comes around the first three weeks of school when EVERYONE is sick. And it's been a weird sickness because I've been having really weird dreams that I can't remember most of. I feel like I was at a party and got drunk and woke up the next morning not knowing who I was or why there's a chicken next to me.

I'm kidding I don't drink. I can't yet.

I had more to tell you I really did. But I forgot...

OH! I remembered. (American) football score on Friday was 23 to 20 with us winning. Had a band festival on Saturday which was the strangest band festival I have ever gone to. And today I went horseback riding. I got some horse named Bubba instead of Bill. However I saw Bill and he was being very stubborn today. But Bubba was stubborn too. I need a horse that wants to run and neither wanted to. I think I'll try Abraham next time or Harris. Both of which like to run but don't like to stop.

I was going to make the place where Alfed lives a waste land but I felt it'd be too much like No. 6 and I like grass. I feel this place is much prettier.

Speaking of No. 6... I do want to rewrite the ending. It was too rushed and I was unhappy with how it ended. So it all depends on the next episode (if there is one).

Oh yeah... I remembered more things: **1**. I don't like Seychelles as a character. She just annoys the crap out of me. So yeah... **2**. France and Canada are together at the moment but having issuses. I like PruCan better than Franada so there will be a bit of tug-of-war.** 3**. France rescued Seychelles just as Alfred rescued Arthur and she's been sticking to him like glue. See why Canada is having issues? **4**. I blanked... hold on... maybe there wasn't anything past 4...? Oh, yeah... Each person saved someone inside the Dome... here:

Alfred grabbed Arthur, Ivan grabbed Yao, Ludwig grabbed Feliciano, Antonio got Lovino, Francis has Seychelles, Gilbert has Vash's sister Lili, Elizabeta rescued Roderich, Poland took Lithuania, Sweden has Finland, Denmark has Norway but probably got hit somewhere along the way, Greece has Kiku, Rome grabbed Vash, Turkey has Egypt, Netherlands has Belgium, Vietnam has Hong Kong, Thailand has Taiwan, Cuba grabbed Estonia cuase they were both leftovers, Cyprus has TRNC, Seborga has Wy, Osaka has Korea, and Monaco saved Picardy.  
>Canada, Ukraine, Belarus, and Germania did not go on the raid and Sealand and Iceland are still in the dome.<p>

And that is all 48 (I think) characters that have to eventually show up in this story...

I have homework to do :( I have to go now.

Bye Bye!

REVIEW PLEASE!

_Other info: Published: September 18th, 2011. Words: 2,321. _Written: September 13th - 18th 2011.__


	8. Kiku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p>Dome<p>

Chapter 8: Kiku

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"_Arthur!" I heard and quickly turned around to see a man with short black hair running towards me and Alfred._

Continued:

Arms wrapped tightly around me, trapping my arms to my sides. "I'm so glad you're OK!" the smaller man exclaimed, "I thought that you were gone. That you got turned into one of the adults."

I opened my mouth and closed it not finding anything to say then after a few minutes I repeated the process and again a few seconds after that. What was I supposed to say? Play along? But what if he brought up something; I couldn't remember anything I had been through with him. I could tell him that I had forgotten everything, but how should I tell him. Obviously we had been close, he wouldn't have been so upset if we hadn't.

"I'm sorry." I said pushing his arms off of me. "I don't remember you. I don't remember anything."

His brown eyes widened and grew watery. "I'm your best friend, Arthur, how could you forget me?"

"It should only be temporary." Alfred interrupted rocking back and forth on his heels. "It's something that's happened before when people lose their chips."

The dark haired man nodded after a moment of consideration. "But until that happens, my name is Honda Kiku."

"Kiku." I tested out the name finding that it did sound familiar. Kiku gave a soft smile and nodded. "You called me 'Arthur' earlier?" Again my old best friend nodded.

He turned to Alfred. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"Germania and Rome's place. I was gonna see if we got his records." Alfred informed giving the dusty ground a kick.

"Going to." I corrected quickly, "And it's 'have' not 'got'."

"I'm going with you." Kiku said firmly.

Alfred smiled, "'Kay." He said simply and turned on his heels. He whistled a happy tune as he led us through the town and to a rather large building.

It was painted a clean white and the doors had large pieces of glass in the middle. Inside was rows and rows of books with bindings of all different colors. Stairs sat on either wall leading up to a second story but the walls were absent of books.

"Ya see Artie," '_Artie?'_ "We get information from inside the Dome from Burger, you probably won't remember him but he's my sidekick, anyways he goes in and takes whatever he can get. We keep it here. There has to be something about you in here." He explained loudly.

I didn't quite understand. I was going to remember everything anyways, why did I need to find it now? "Information like what?" I asked slightly curious about it.

Alfred shrugged and went over to some bookshelves leaving Kiku to search through other books. "Birth-parents, siblings, if you have allergies. Just stuff like that."

"I understand why we need to see if I have any allergies, but why do we need to find out about my family?" I asked feeling as though it was useless. "I'm going to remember my family anyway, right?"

"I said birth-parents and siblings not your family." Alfred flipped quickly through a book. "You're never going to remember the first three years of your life."

I grabbed a book myself and leafed through it. "And why not?" My large eyebrows creased in annoyance.

"That's when you learned to talk, walk, go to the bathroom on your own, all that stuff. You leave all of that stuff through the chip that was placed inside you." He put the book back and grabbed another. "Your mother and father are not actually your birth-parents. The people you've called 'mom' and 'dad' for the past years filled out an application for a child and you were brought to them."

"So I was adopted?"

Alfred shook his head. "More like bought." He bit out pulling out another book.

"That's a bit harsh sounding." I winced.

He nodded. "Because it is." He folded the corner of a page in the book and tossed it onto a nearby table. "You're parents were going to sell you again."

I shook my head. "I may not remember them but I highly doubt that!" I exclaimed denying what my ears heard.

"What do you think marriage is?" he asked loudly.

There was a small cough making us both turn around. The small black haired boy who claimed to be my best friend in the past stood at the end of the aisle created by the bookshelves. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I found it." He said softly holding up a thick brown book.

Alfred smiled and walked over to the man. "Thanks, dude." He said plucking the book from the slim hands. "We'll go through it once Arthur gets his memories back."

"Why can't we go through it now?" I asked loudly in frustration.

He shrugged and walked out of the library. "It's not a good time at the moment." He said before turning to me. "Hey you remember the way back right?" when I nodded he smiled and walked away. "Alright, I'll see you later then."

I huffed crossing my arms over my chest. "What's his problem?" I growled.

Kiku gave a small shrug. "I haven't the slightest clue." He responded his eyes focused on the floor.

I frowned as my eyes traveled over to him. He seemed to notice it and he let as small smile cross his face quickly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the library.

"Come on," he said, "I want you to meet my family."

BREAK

The long grass made soft swishing sounds as it was forced to part. It crunched and broke as it collided with the ground. I didn't turn around to see who it was, I didn't care enough to. They probably wouldn't even notice me anyways.

"Birdie?" I heard the call of a voice with a heavy German accent.

I tossed a rock into the pond I was sitting by. And it sank to the bottom with a satisfying _plop._

"Hey." He said sitting down next to me.

I didn't respond other than throwing another stone into the water. He handed me another, smaller, rock which met its fate in the water along with many others. We just sat there silently him handing me pebbles and me tossing them into the water. I blinked and rubbed at my eyes as they started to water.

"St…" I said throwing handfuls of sand, dirt, and rocks into the water angrily. "Stupid!" I yelled breaking into tears. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! So freaking stupid!"

I collapsed to my knees and buried my head into Gilbert's shoulder feeling his arms wrap around me.

"No you're not, Matt." He soothed rubbing my back and my head of long, golden hair. "If anything, Francis is the stupid one. I mean who would give up someone like you for someone like her?"

I shook my head against the fabric of his black hoodie. "I should have seen this coming. It's my fault that he wants someone else." I sobbed.

"How in the world is this your fault?" the Prussian asked.

"It is though." I cried, "He wants someone who's ready for a quicker relationship. I'm not ready for anything he wants. I wasn't ready when he kissed me; I'm not ready to go further."

"Did he ask you to?"

I shook my head. "I think he's been implying it lately but he hasn't outright said it." I clung to the albino's clothing. "I don't want to… I'm not ready… I can't."

My back was rubbed lightly. "Then don't." he said simply. "Don't do anything you don't want to."

I nodded against him. "You know where I am, if you need me, come and see me." I suddenly felt very tired as I nodded against his chest once more. "We should get you home." He said standing up and disrupting my comfort.

"Yeah." I yawned pushing myself up as well and rubbing at my eyes.

* * *

><p>I swear my mouth dropped to the floor as I walked into the house. It seemed like a normal house on the outside. Well it was actually a normal house… I haven't seen an <em>un<em>-normal house… I think. Anyways, the strangeness all started when I walked about three steps into the house. Something exploded, popped and whistled behind me causing me to yell in terror while jumping at least five feet in the air.

"Bloody hell!" I shouted turning to find a boy with neat brown hair that was shorter in the back than in the front and light brown eyes.

An arrogant smirk was plastered onto his face as he looked at my scowl.

"I hope you're eyebrows get huge!" I cursed.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I'm not sure why I wanted his eyebrows to get huge. Just slipped out I guess. Well, I guess it worked in some way. Not really. Let's pretend it did though.

"That's Kaoru." Kiku informed me as the boy with an oversized red shirt walked away. "He and Yao are brothers."

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh that's right. You don't know Yao." He walked into the house, "Come on you have to still meet everyone else."

More? I silently groaned at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEEELLLP MEEEEEEEEE!<strong>

I've gone dead for this story

I can't remember the last time I wrote this! It's not even the whole chapter! There was supposed to be more but I just kinda stopped. I figured I should put up what I have and ask for help.

I know the basic storyline. (We meet China and Russia next! (If I ever get to writing it...)) and what I want to happen but it's kinda ('Kinda'? 'Kinda'? My American's showing...) getting boring. I need something to get me interested again.

I have WND going on which kinda died too but I'm more into it than this... Also an idea for a halloweeny (there it is again) story popped up and I really like it.

I don't know. I haven't written fanfiction at all lately. Think you guys can help out and give me ideas? Ideas for WND works too if you so please.

On the upside of life, I've found an Awesome song called "Call Me During Doctor Who and I'll Kill You" so life is better...

_Other info: Published: October 6, 2011. Words: 1,693. Written: some days during September 2011._


	9. Adopt a Fic

**Adopt-A-Fic**

Hello all!

I'm sorry but this isn't an actual chapter...

I know you've been waiting for a long time and probably forgot about this even existing. I haven't forgot about them however I did end up bored with them. I've found that it's easier for me to complete a fic and then put it up. And truthfully, these will not get finished if I keep them.

The Fics I am putting up for adoption include:

Dome

Forgotten Memories

Save Me

and The Witch Next Door

If you would like to adopt any of these fics, please PM me however I would like to see them go to good homes so in the PM you must include:

Your plans for the fic (plot wise)

A short paragraph (or more if you want) continuing from where I left off

Anything you might find important

On June 18, 2012 (6/18/12) I will be taking down the fics from my account and the adoption. Whatever is not adopted by then will get tossed.

I will decide who the fic goes to on May 31, 2012. I'm sorry if you ask to adopt one of them and you do not get it.

I can give any documents that I might have had to help me write the fic and my ideas for where the story was going to go if requested.

I do have fics that I am currently working on however my interest has largely jumped to a show called Psych (I recommend it for all) and I will continue to post hetalia fics on this account however Psych fics will be on my account of Ms. Mysteria.

Sorry again,

xSuperxNinjaxBunnyx


	10. Adopt a Fic Results

**Adopt-A-Fic Results**

_*I did not accept adoption offers that did not have: the plans for the fic (plot wise) and a short paragraph (or more) continuing from where I left off. If you wish to adopt the fics, this must be there._

**Dome** - Will go back up for adoption.

**Forgotten Memories** - Also back up for adoption

**Save Me** - SilverFireworks

**The Witch Next Door** - emz and bellz

Thanks for participating!

If you wish to adopt the two unadopted fics please include the things stated above.

On another note, I'm creating profiles on livejournal and tumblr (if I can get it to work) where I will post things as backup incase they are deleted here. More info on that on my profile later.

Thanks!

xSuperxNinjaxBunnyx


End file.
